Map
, Delta Quadrant, Gamma Quadrant, Beta Quadrant, and the Alpah Quadrant.]] The Galaxy is broken into five Quadrants. If a species hails from a certain Quadrant they are expected to behave as if they are from it. This excludes the UGI and anyone who may have come from their galaxy or other galaxies. The Omega Quadrant The Omega Quadrant boasts of the oldest civilizations in the galaxy, to enter the Omega Quadrant a ship must pass through the galactic barrier. This barrier for a luck few can be smooth while for others it can be incredibly destructive. The Personality of civilizations that dwell within the Omega Quadrant are often thoughtful, patient, and elderly beings in terms of evoultionary age. Their technology is often far beyond those from around the galaxy. When wars happen it is rare for them to particapate as they would prefer to analize the situation before hastily jumping in. Many of the oldest races in the Galaxy either hailf from or dwell within the Heart of the Galaxy which is in the intermost region of the Omega Quadrant. They are the Coragadun and the Coragadun are creators of worlds and systems that span the entire Omniverse. (When choosing to settle your civilization in the Omega Quadrant, most if not all of your races violent history happened in the past when the rest of the galaxy was just starting out as amebos. Your civilization will need to be incredibly Technoloogically advanced to the point where they have no need of war machines. Your race must have a deep respect for all the races dwelling within the Quadrant as well, and be on very good terms with the Q continum as well as the Coragaduns). The Coragaduns are said to have the most peaceful Anarchy based government in galactic history. No war, no riots, and no uprisings in 1.9 billion years. Delta Quadrant The Delta Quadrant is an Incredibly mysterious quadrant where once the Borg were an incredibly powerful force there but since their crippling from the time of USS Voyager and Rathal's Cascade Program the Borg are now no longer a major threat just a threat. The Delta Quadrant is home to many civilizations including the extremely powerful extragalactic race known as the UGI. Messing with them will often put you on permanet on their hit lists. They are incredibly advance but not on the level compared to the Omega Quadrant civilizations. (Yet be aware of the Progeniator now Plasmoid Nuigrash who guards his children with extreme predjuice to any who dare harm his children.) Uranian Space Uranian Space is a tiny splinter of space belonging to the Uranians with their homeworld Uirus right between the Delta Quadrant the Omega Quadrant and the Gamma Quadrant. The Uranians are an incredibly advance civilization that has potential to be as technologically advanced as the Omega Quadrant, and once they ruled the Galaxy almost 3 billion years ago. They are still considered by the Atrox as allies but the Uranians are begining to see the alliance through new eyes. ( At some point they would unite with the New Dominion and control almost the entire Gamma Quadrant.) It would be wise to be on good terms with them.) Of all the races they are the most forgiving.) The Uranians share a common blend with the Gamma Quadrant desire of Order and the Delta Quadrants aroura of mystery, they also share a greater amount of personality from the Omega Quadrants stunningly high advance technology and tendency to expand and explore the universe. Gamma Quadrant The Gamma Quadrant is home to the once incredibly millitant Dominion, their society desires a strong form of Order and believes in cloning their soldiers and Diplomats. The Jem Hadar patrol the Dominion constantly and under the new Dominion another less aggressive version are used as security much less than soldiers. Beta Quadrant Both the Romulans and the Klingons along with many other races dwell within the Beta Quadrant. Many are hostile others have become formidable allies, and some like the Romulans we are just begining to come to peace terms. The Alpha Quadrant The Alpha Quadrant contians some of the youngest of the galactic civilizations with the humans within the last 500 years discovering warp drive and developing a massive United Federation of Planets. that also spans some of the Beta Quadrant. (Races built here are young and at times a bit cocky to affairs of the galaxy.) Before the Corporate War an incredibly powerful corporation known as AULTECH Industries had massive influence both in all four quadrants but was said to orginate here. After the Corporate War much of the Galaxy banded together with the Galactic Capital becoming the planet Unitas which borderlined both the Delta and Alpha Quadrant. ) Extra Galactic Galaxies and Civilizations Extra Galactic Galaxies: *Andromeda (First Extra Galactic Settlements) *Posidous Galaxy *Gamma Nexus Galaxy *Tetrios Galaxy (Homeworld of The Immoruti Imperium) *Halyse Galaxy *Detrinion Galaxy *Atrox Galaxy *Novan Galaxy (distant) Category:Main Page